Still: Part One I'm With You
by Court
Summary: WARNING: THIS STORY IS RATED 'R' ! Same lawyers. Different circumstances. True love always finds a way.


[pic]  
  
Title: Still - Part One: I'm With You  
  
Author: Court  
  
Summary: Same lawyers. Different circumstances. True love always finds a way.  
  
Rating: R (no PG version available at this time, but I'd be glad to make one per request - email me if you want one)  
  
Feedback: Please, do! It's one of my most favorite things! blessed_23_83@yahoo.com  
  
Song Credits: "Let's Make a Night to Remember" by Bryan Adams ("The Best of Me"); written by Adams/Lange; 1996 ltd./a&m records, inc.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. All characters (except Jacob) belong to DEK and ABC television.   
  
The wind whips at her long brown tresses as she stalks down the busy Boston sidewalk. Late and in a rush, she bumps into the people in her way, her pumps clattering against the cold, stone pavement. A thick, black overcoat swishes around her legs, partially hiding the navy blue skirt set she wears beneath it. Her actions catch up with her, though, as her right heel slips into a crack, forcing her to jerk forward suddenly - into the arms of the most gorgeous man she'd ever seen.  
  
"Are you okay?" Her tall, blue eyed prince asks with sincerity, steadying her.  
  
"Um.uh." she laughs a little, closing her eyes and shaking her head. "Yes. Thank you."  
  
"No problem. You seem to be in a bit of a hurry," he grins.  
  
"A little, yeah. I have to be at the courthouse.ten minutes ago," she smiles. "The storm knocked off my electricity last night and so my alarm clock didn't go off and I'm rambling on to you, who I know has no interest in my problems what-so-ever, when I should be racing to my client's side."   
  
He laughs at her as she takes a deep breath. "So, you're a lawyer?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, I have my own firm. Donnell and Associates."  
  
Her jaw drops in surprise. "YOU'RE BOBBY DONNELL?!?"  
  
"Guilty," he chuckles.  
  
"Oh, it's so great to meet you."  
  
"Likewise. And you're?"  
  
"I'm sorry," she sighs. "Lindsay Dole."  
  
They stare at each other for a moment and she jumps. "I really should get going." She attempts to move, but can't. Bobby smiles at her and kneels to where her heel remains locked in between the cement. Her hand steadies on his shoulder, and she watches his every move as he gently takes her ankle in hand and works the shoe out. Success is his momentarily, and he lets her go, standing in front of her again. "Thanks."  
  
"Not at all," he smiles, waving her off.  
  
"Bye."  
  
Before he can reply, she has turned and continued her race to court.  
  
"Bye," he whispers, looking after her, thoughtfully.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
That night, Bobby sits around his colleagues in the outer office, drinking beer and talking about everything and nothing.  
  
"I met someone today."  
  
"Who?" Rebecca asks him, leaning back in her seat.  
  
"Lindsay Dole. She's an attorney." Bobby pauses, chuckling. "She got her shoe stuck in the sidewalk and I -"  
  
"Rescued her?" Ellenor jumps in. "Bobby Donnell, knight and shining armor. Who knew?"  
  
They all laugh.  
  
"Funny, Elle," Bobby drones.  
  
"I saw her try a case once," she says.  
  
"When?" He asks, intrigued.  
  
"It was a dull day, and I decided to look in on the trial. She's good. Very good. I was impressed."  
  
Bobby nods, then looks around. "Do you know her Eugene? Jimmy?"  
  
"I've never met her or seen her in action, but I read Law Review," Eugene tells him.  
  
"She's been in Law Review?" Bobby looks at him, surprised.  
  
"Not only that, but she's a Harvard grad. She had offers from all the biggies across the way before she even got her diploma. She's at Sanford & Carmichael now.or did you already know that?"  
  
"We didn't get that far."  
  
"She came here first, you know," Bec says.  
  
"She what?"  
  
"Remember when we had a few people call in for a job?" Bobby nods. "She was one of those people."  
  
"And you refused to talk to her." Jimmy tells him, remembering.  
  
"Not her - Jimmy - them. We were in no position to hire then. You know that. We still aren't."  
  
No one debates. They sit in silence as they contemplate their current situation. They definitely had it bad financially, but the bonds - the friendship - they shared left them to believe without doubt that survival was possible. Their time to shine would come in due course. However, they couldn't help but wonder if that one missing link could be the quick fix they desired so much.  
  
"Is she good looking?" Jimmy asks, in attempt to lighten the atmosphere.  
  
Normally, Bobby would have objected, but being honest and carefree seemed to be the perfect cure for this uncomfortable moment. He doesn't have to think for the answer. "Yeah.she's pretty amazing." he smiles, thinking about her.  
  
"Do you think you'll see her again?"  
  
"I don't know," Bobby tells Eugene, carelessly.  
  
But what his friends didn't know was that he ached to.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Lindsay closes her briefcase and slips from behind the table. She pushes through the doors of the courtroom, heading for the elevator. After a few minutes, it dings and she steps inside. One floor down and it stops, the doors opening to reveal none other than Bobby.  
  
"Bobby," she says his name with a hint of excitement.  
  
"Lindsay," he grins at her, equally happy and shocked to see her again.  
  
The doors begin to close as they continue the stare, and he slams his body in between them. He sighs and she giggles.  
  
"Trial?" he asks, immediately kicking himself for stating the obvious.  
  
"Yeah," she smiles. "We're recessed until tomorrow morning. You?"  
  
"I just finished up myself. Quick NG." He sees her look of 'is this good'. "Innocent client."  
  
"That's wonderful. Congratulations."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Good day." she smiles.  
  
"Good day." He looks at his watch. "You know it's one thirty.wanna have lunch?"  
  
"Um." she looks at him apologetically. "I really can't. I have a meeting with some clients in fifteen. Sorry."  
  
"Don't be. Maybe some other time?"  
  
"Yeah. Maybe."  
  
The elevator stops and they get off, waving goodbye as they once again go their separate ways.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I can't believe you said 'no'!"  
  
"Helen!" Lindsay sighs in the phone.  
  
"So what if you had clients! You could have postponed your meeting."  
  
"No - I couldn't have, Helen. It was very important."  
  
"Idiot," she sneers.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Well, you are..."  
  
"I'm hanging up now, " she laughs.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"I'll call you next week...or you call me...whatever."  
  
"Yeah. Whatever," Helen huffs. "Luv ya, babe."  
  
"You too."  
  
Lindsay giggles as she sets the receiver back into its cradle. Helen was always there to set her mind at ease...never held back. They'd met at Harvard, and had been best friends since then. But just after graduation, Helen met Detective Mike McGuire and they fell in love...they were married and soon after, Mike was offered another job outside of Boston...they left and Helen was now a DA for Jefferson County in upstate Massachusetts. Despite frequent weekend visits both ways and tons of phone calls, it was still hard to be separated. But Mike was great for Helen and she was beyond happy. Lindsay was happy for them. She only hopes she can have what they do someday.  
  
Bobby pops into her head for the millionth time that day...his charm, his eyes...oh, those eyes...he made her swoon with just one glance from those baby blues...  
  
The crazy part of her whispers 'could he be?' No...they'd just met. She didn't even know him... But something in her heart...her soul, captioned the image of him with forever.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Friday night comes fast, and the group sits at the bar, sipping their usuals. McCall's was the happening spot for lawyers, especially during the time directly following work hours.  
  
They are laughing about something, when, suddenly, Ellenor stops.  
  
"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in: Bobby's dansel."  
  
They turn to where Ellenor is gazing - the dance floor. Sure enough, there she was. Bobby keeps his eyes on her, dancing with some guy, as the others watch him.  
  
"Who is that?" he asks, irritated and not looking back.  
  
"Jacob Devero. He works with her." Ellenor explains.  
  
His jaw sets as he sees Jacob's hands draw her body closer, so Lindsay is pressed against him. Upon seeing her struggle to free herself of his grasp, he jumps up.  
  
"Jacob. Jacob!"  
  
"Come on, baby, I'm just having fun. Relax." he holds her tighter, leaning down to kiss her.  
  
She pulls back. "Stop it!"  
  
"Let her go."  
  
Jacob turns to Bobby, loosening his grip on Lindsay a little.  
  
"Mind your own business, jerk off."  
  
Bobby grabs his shoulder. "I said -" he glares at him menacingly. "Let her go."  
  
The dangerous look in his eyes causes him to back down. He releases Lindsay quickly, then disappears into the crowd. She looks at Bobby, dumbfounded.  
  
"Thank you.for doing that."  
  
"Are you okay?" He looks concerned.  
  
She smiles a little, shaking her head. "Yeah.yeah, I am." She pauses, and looks at him funny. "Are you stalking me?"  
  
"What?" He chuckles.  
  
"Well, this is the third time this week we've bumped into each other. Don't you think it's a little strange? I mean, we've both been in this town for years and never even met until now."  
  
"It is pretty strange, huh?"  
  
"Very much so."  
  
"But I'd like to think that there's a reason for this sudden twist of fate."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"I do." He smiles. "Come on. There's some people I want you to meet."  
  
He leads her to the bar.  
  
"Everyone, this is Lindsay Dole."  
  
One by one, they introduce themselves, shaking her hand.  
  
"Why don't you have a seat?" Bobby asks, pulling out a stool for her. After they're both seated, he turns to her. "What would you like to drink?"  
  
"You're kidding, right?" She laughs and he looks confused. "Bobby, I couldn't possibly let you buy me a drink. I owe you. You've saved me twice this week."  
  
"That's not-"  
  
"Don't argue. You won't win. So, you might as well tell me what you want."  
  
The group looks amused at the exchange. Bobby smirks.  
  
"Heineken."  
  
"OH... Short, simple and sweet." She turns to the bartender. "Did you get that?" He nods. "And I'll have a strawberry margarita." She turns back to them. "You guys want anything?"  
  
Their responses are a simple raising of glasses or bottles and smiles of 'thanks anyway.' As they drink, they chat and quiz Lindsay.  
  
"So, Lindsay, do you get to try many cases?" Ellenor pipes in.  
  
"Well, not as much as I'd like." She takes a sip of her drink. "I guess I shouldn't complain, I mean most newbies don't see courtrooms for years. I'm one of the lucky ones."  
  
They look at her as she drifts off momentarily. Her smiles and nice remarks couldn't keep the truth away from them. She wasn't happy where she was. THEY were the lucky ones; sure, they didn't each have their own offices or rake in big bucks, but at least they didn't have to hold their breaths for cases.  
  
They keep up conversation for another hour or so, then everyone but Bobby and Lindsay leave.  
  
"They're very good people. It must be great to work with them."  
  
"They are.it is."  
  
She nods, then finishes off her drink. "I should get going."  
  
"Big plans tomorrow?" He grins.  
  
"Yeah," she chuckles. "I'm going to start by sleeping half the day away."  
  
"Sounds like a plan," he laughs. "Need a ride home?"  
  
"No, I have a car."  
  
"I figured you came with -"  
  
"OH - no. He just wanted to dance. He's an ass. Thanks for saving me - again."  
  
"You're welcome," he smiles, "thanks for the beer."  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"Let me at least walk you to your car."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They walk in silence. Once she is inside, she rolls her window down. He kneels beside it.  
  
"Would you like to go out sometime?"  
  
"Like, when?"  
  
He shrugs his shoulders. "How about tomorrow night? Dinner and a movie after? Whatever you want."  
  
"Sounds perfect," she smiles. She opens her glovebox and pulls out a small notepad. She writes something down and hands it to him. "My address."  
  
"What time?"  
  
"Seven thirty?"  
  
"Works for me."  
  
"Good. I'll see you then."  
  
"Okay.night, Lindsay."  
  
"Night."  
  
She smiles, and he stands. He waves a little as she drives off, rolling her window up. Bobby grins, highly anticipating their date. Yup, life was definitely good.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Lindsay stands in front of the mirror, running her hands down the sides of her dress, tilting her head to the side. She huffs in frustration.  
  
"No!"  
  
She moans, pulling it over her head violently. It was a quarter 'til seven and she had yet to find something to wear - not to mention the fact that she lacked a decent hairstyle and makeup of any kind.  
  
"Okay, Lindsay, just breathe. BREATHE." She instructs herself, sighing loudly.  
  
She walks over to the closet and selects a short, sleeveless, dark red dress with a v cut at the front and back. She grabs a pair of black, toeless slip heels and darts for the bathroom.  
  
Twenty-four minutes after the hour, the bell rings and she calmly emerges from her bedroom - fully dressed. After smoothing a hand gently over her freshly waved locks, she unlocks the door and opens it, revealing a grinning Bobby, dressed in a black suit.  
  
"Hi," she greets him with a big smile.  
  
"Hi," he returns her gesture.  
  
"Come in," she moves back, opening the door wider.  
  
"You look beautiful," he tells her, looking over her body in appreciation.  
  
"Thank you," she blushes, "you look good, too."  
  
He laughs at her embarrassment. "Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yes. Just let me grab my coat."  
  
She walks over to the closet and comes back, struggling to put it on as quickly as possible. He comes to her aide, helping her to adjust it. She whispers her thanks, and they leave.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"So.tell me about Lindsay Dole."  
  
"What do you wanna know?"  
  
She looks at him, smiling broadly, as they await their meal.  
  
"Everything."  
  
"Okay.I was born in Boston.my parents are divorced, but both still live here.I have a younger brother who lives in South Carolina.I love old movies, shopping, practicing law and jogging.The Beatles are still my favorite.I'm not a morning person.my favorite foods are Chinese and thin- crust pizza.and my favorite color is blue."  
  
They laugh.  
  
"Your turn."  
  
"I'll try your style," he chuckles. "Um.let's see.I was born in Boston as well.my mother passed away.my dad's a janitor and still lives in the same house I grew up in.I have no siblings.I enjoy watching movies and ordering in anything - I've kind of mastered that," he chuckles and she giggles. "The Beatles are good, but I prefer rock of the seventies.I'm definitely NOT a morning person either.and RED is my favorite color," he says, wiggling his eyebrows at her suggestively.  
  
"Funny."  
  
"I'm being serious!"  
  
She looks at him quietly for a moment, as if trying to figure out how to say what she wants to. "I'm sorry about your mother," she says softly, hoping she hasn't made a mistake.  
  
"Thanks," he whispers, taking a sip of his water.  
  
"I'm sorry.I shouldn't have -"  
  
"No, no.don't be. It's just - I don't really talk about her that much." She nods, understanding. "But don't be sorry."  
  
"Your dad's a janitor?" He nods. "Where?"  
  
"Sullivan." He pauses. "What about your parents?"  
  
"My mother is unemployed.she lives off alimony and alcohol.and my father is a surgeon."  
  
Both can see that parents are not the best subjects, so, they jump in unison to change it.  
  
"So -" he starts.  
  
"I -" she starts.  
  
They laugh.  
  
"Why did you want to become a lawyer?" He asks.  
  
"I have as long as I can remember.I can't remember exactly why now. I guess it's a mix of wanting to do something good for people, give back and spend my life doing something meaningful. It intrigues me.I'm inspired by so many people."  
  
"Good answer."  
  
She laughs. "What about you?"  
  
"The same reasons I guess." He stops, thinking a moment. "Ya know, being a defense lawyer, I always get those nasty remarks and asked 'how can you defend those people'.I tell them what I told Bec when we first started the practice."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Once in a while you'll get an innocent.and that's what it's all about."  
  
"Like the other day?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She smiles, thinking. "Bobby, I just want you to know - I don't think it's a bad thing.what you do. I understand.and I think you're going to show them all that someday very soon."  
  
As he is ready to respond, their food arrives. Conversation is cut to a minimum as they dig into their plates hungrily.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm sorry about the movie," Bobby apologizes, as they reach Lindsay's door.  
  
"Bobby," she looks at him smirking, "you can't help what movies show or the times they do. We'll go some other time."  
  
"So, there's going to be another time?" He asks her, hoping.  
  
"I think so. I mean, unless you-"  
  
He stops her, putting his fingers to her lips. "I want to, too. Is Monday night good for you?"  
  
"Ewwwe...I'm no fun on Mondays." She makes a face. "Tuesday is much better."  
  
"Tuesday it is."  
  
"Great."  
  
"Great."  
  
"So."  
  
"So."  
  
They laugh.  
  
"I had a wonderful time, Bobby.really."  
  
"Me too," he whispers, stepping forward.  
  
Neither wanted it to be over.  
  
She hesitates for a moment, but speaks up as the silence kills her. "Do you wanna come in? I have popcorn and videos.it's not the theater but."  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Bobby slowly comes to as the screeching sound spews from the television speakers and a light of blue gleams at him. He groans, shifting a little - but is unable to move much, as he is backed into a wall.  
  
A comfortable wall, though: Lindsay's couch. They had fallen asleep after talking and watching movies; she was in his arms, turned toward him now - as opposed to her previous position where her back faced him. He studies her features, memorizing them.she was so incredible.in every way. Kissing her awake would be wonderful, but the fact that it would be their first one stopped him.she should be conscious for that, he laughs to himself.  
  
He wasn't sure if the right thing would be to get up and go home or not.but he decides to hell with thinking. He closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I love the way you look tonight  
  
With your hair hangin down on your shoulders  
  
n' I love the way ya dance your slow sweet tango  
  
The way you wanna do everything but talk  
  
And how ya stare at me with those undress me eyes  
  
Your breath on my body makes me warm inside  
  
Let's make out - let's do something amazing  
  
Let's do something that's all the way  
  
Cuz I've never touched somebody like the way I touch your body  
  
Now I never wanna let your body go  
  
  
  
A month later, Bobby and Lindsay sit on his couch, after eating the dinner he prepared.sipping red wine. In the time that had passed, they had been on nine more dates.so kissing wasn't new to them at this point, especially since once they started, they barely stopped. Soft rock plays in the background as they enjoy the peace they have found with one another.  
  
"Tonight has been absolutely perfect, Bobby.the dinner, the dancing.I loved it."  
  
He sets his glass down and moves closer to her. His hand runs through her hair as he speaks. "I'm rather partial to right now, myself."  
  
She smiles, slowly closing her eyes as he moves in for a kiss. It seemed like everytime they kissed, day after day.night after night, their hunger grew, as well as the intensity of their embraces. Both were so ready for the next step - it was killing them with every breath.  
  
Their mouths open wide.tongues twine and dance, caressing.creating most amazing sensations. After a long while, they pull back, breathing heavily. They don't say anything.their eyes transmit the single message that resides in their beings at the present time.  
  
Lindsay moans as Bobby slowly trails kisses on her neck, moving down to her collarbone. As he moves along it, his fingers slide down the straps of her dress. His mouth finds the sweet taste of her skin all over her shoulders and neck. Her fingers find his hair, and her eyes close. The zipper goes south and he helps her to lift her dress, tossing it behind them.  
  
Their mouths meet again as he pushes her back onto the couch. Both of their shoes were previously disgarded, so, they had one less thing to worry about. Her hands tug at his shirt, pulling it from his pants. He pulls it off and tosses it aside. Looking down at her, he can't help but frown a little. He could take her right now.right here on his couch.he'd be happy to; hell, the coffee table, the wall and even the floor appealed to him - that's how much he desired her. But it wasn't right. Not for their first time at least. She was better than that.  
  
  
  
Let's make a night - to remember  
  
From January - to December  
  
Let's make love - to excite us  
  
A memory - to ignite us  
  
Let's make honey baby - soft and tender  
  
Let's make sugar darlin' - sweet surrender  
  
Let's make a night - to remember - all life long  
  
  
  
His hand traces down her legs and he hooks them around his waist, and her arms around his neck. "Hold on," he whispers, sitting up.  
  
Miraculously, they make it to his bedroom, as ferocious kisses slow them and make it harder for him to wait. He doesn't close the door. He moves through the threshold and quickly moves them onto the bed. His fingers struggle with her bra. Once it's gone, his mouth devours her breasts.suckling hard, tasting, licking.driving her insane with each second gone by. Her nails scrape at his head, as hers falls back into the pillows.eyes close amidst her oblivion. Preciously, he cherishes every inch of her...taking his time in caressing her soft, warm, silky skin.  
  
Minutes pass, and she hisses.struggling with his belt. He groans, never leaving her body but helps her to undoe the buttons of his pants. They push them away from his body, kissing again.bodies rocking together.directing their arousal to overwhelming proportions. Again, he pulls back.this time kissing her so slow that it's excrutiating - from her chin down to just below her belly button. His fingers slide beneath the black lace of her panties and he slides them down.kissing each leg, knee, ankle and foot as he removes them.  
  
  
  
I love the way you move tonight  
  
Beads of sweat drippin' down your skin  
  
Me lyin' here - n' you lyin' there  
  
Our shadows on the wall and our hands everywhere  
  
Let's make out - let's do something amazing  
  
Let's do something that's all the way  
  
Cuz I've never touched somebody like the way I touch your body  
  
Now I never want to let your body go...  
  
  
  
They kiss more, and unwanting to leave his mouth for the time being.she uses her toes to slide his boxers down; he kicks them away. His arms rest on either sides of her head, while hers circle his back.her legs encircle his waist, grasping him tightly.their eyes lock as he enters her. Her response is a sigh of contentment, before being muffled by his kiss. As they part, he leans back up, this time planting his hands firmly where his arms had rested. Slowly, he moves in and out of her, learning the feel of her.their eyes never leaving each other.  
  
The need for more approaches.and as soon as he sees her need as well, his movements speed up little by little.he grunts as she hums and moans.another increase in speed has her crying out louder and louder.  
  
The bed rattles and squeaks loudly.competing with their heavy breaths and pleadings. Her nails grind against his back. She calls out his name intensely, moaning.  
  
They climax together.drawing out incoherent screeches of babble from Lindsay.he pounds in a frenzy.then, absolutely spent, collapses on top of her.their sweaty bodies meshing together as they struggle to breathe.  
  
  
  
Let's make a night - to remember  
  
From January - to December  
  
Let's make love - to excite us  
  
A memory - to ignite us  
  
Let's make honey baby - soft and tender  
  
Let's make sugar darlin' - sweet surrender  
  
Let's make a night - to remember - all life long  
  
  
  
He kisses her softly, stroking her cheeks. "Oh, God.baby.nothing.no one.never before.never."  
  
Her eyes flutter as she speaks, kissng him back. "Never before."  
  
Their eyes meet, speaking all the words...the undeniable feelings that shaped their hearts. Wondering why the promises last uttered rang true wasn't hard to figure...their souls are one. I'm in love with you.  
  
After a cat-nap, Bobby wakes.holding Lindsay to him tightly. His hands are the only access he has..as she rests down on his abdomen. As she wakes, a smile curves upon her lips. 'My turn,' she thinks.starting her attack immediately as she plants kisses on his pelvic bone..then his stomach.then his chest..collarbone.neck.lips.  
  
Arousal hits and Lindsay sets to do what she intended. Her legs straddle his body.and she sits up. Passion clouds his eyes as she looks into them with a dangerous glint. She lowers herself onto him, resting her hands on his chest. His hands fold around her hips, and he guides her. Soon, they are lying tangled together once again.  
  
'Umf." He sighs. "Why did we wait so long to do this?"  
  
"I don't know," she says sleepily, looking at him. "but do you think it would have been as good if we hadn't?" He chuckles as he strokes her hair. "In fact, maybe we should wait another month before we do this again," she says, falling onto her back. "I'm terrible without pent up passion."  
  
"I don't think so," he demands, laying over her, kissing her softly.  
  
"What? The wait or my being terrible?"  
  
"Both. There's no way you could be terrible."  
  
"Then, how come this was the best I've ever had?" She smiles.  
  
"Really now?" He grins. She hums. "I happen to think it's all about having the right partner." He touches her face, kissing her. "Trust me, Lindsay.I feel the same way about you.in every way..."  
  
"Every way..." she whispers, before kissing him.  
  
"I've been waiting for you all my life..."  
  
  
  
OH - and I think about you all of the time  
  
Can't you see you drive me outta my mind  
  
Well I'm never holdin back again  
  
Ya I never want this night to end  
  
Cuz I've never touched somebody like the way I touch your body  
  
Now I never want to let your body go...  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Bobby quickly moves behind a nearby tree, gathering snow in his large hands, while keeping an eye on Lindsay.  
  
"Bobby! Where are you?!" The ice crackles beneath her shoes as she searches for him. "This is not funny!"  
  
Finally, something catches her eye and she smiles sneakily. She rushes to make a snowball, giggling as she does. As she turns to swing, though, his hits her square in the face. He stands before her, laughing incontrollably - her glare not phasing him a bit. Before he can stop it, snow is all over his face and she's the one laughing. Seeing him step forward, she turns and begins to run...but not for long...  
  
"AH!" She screams as his body pushes them to the ground. "You're insane," she laughs.  
  
"Yes I am," he grins. "Over you..."  
  
She smiles. Looking down at her, he is mesmorized...the blush of her cheeks, the light in her eyes, that gorgeous smile...snow in her golden brown locks and all around her...she had never been more beautiful to him than in this moment.  
  
Happy, yet nervous, he caresses her cheek as he confesses, "I love you, Lindsay..."  
  
Her silence kills him, but soon her nose crinkles up and her lips form in the most glorious grin.  
  
"I love you, too..."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Nearly four months later, the two lovers rest amongst the wrinkled sheets of Lindsay's bed, after making love.  
  
"Wow.." She sighs, perfectly content, as they lay side by side, facing one another.  
  
"Yeah." he smiles, exhausted. "Some lunch."  
  
"I'll say." she mutters.  
  
"We should do this everyday."  
  
"I don't know how long we'd live."  
  
"Oh, but what a way to go." He grins, kissing her.  
  
She laughs. "Thank God I don't have any appointments. I wouldn't make it. I can't move."  
  
"Neither can I." he groans. "And I HAVE to go. I've got a three o'clock appointment."  
  
"Have fun," she mutters, drifting off.  
  
He laughs. "You don't seem too disappointed. Aren't you going to miss me?"  
  
"I'm sure I will, but I'm too sleepy to decide right now."  
  
He laughs again, summoning up every ounce of energy he has, and leaves the bed. He manages to get his boxers, pants and shirt on.but all undone.  
  
"Why don't you just cancel?"  
  
"I wish I could, but this is our biggest client."  
  
"Hmmm..." she sighs and opens her eyes.  
  
He stops buttoning his shirt and stares at her. She couldn't be more enticing, laying there with one arm crooked above her head.the sheet barely covering her.sweat still visible on her skin.in the afterglow of their lovemaking she was divine.  
  
She sits up on an elbow. "It's a shame..after a little nap I was insured for round two and possibly three as well."  
  
He shakes his head and crawls over to her, holding her in his arms. "You're making this so hard."  
  
"Sorry." she giggles.  
  
He kisses her feverishly.getting lost. The phone rings and they don't stop. After three rings, her machine comes on.  
  
"Ms. Dole, this is Rick Spaulding from New York.we spoke on Monday afternoon."  
  
Bobby pulls away, looking at her as the voice continues. He listens earnestly.  
  
"I just wanted to inform you that your hotel has been booked as well as your flight. We are looking forward to seeing you next week. Take care."  
  
The machine cuts off. Lindsay looks upset - both by Bobby's look and the fact that he had to find out this way.  
  
"What's in New York, Lindsay?"  
  
"BMI Associates."  
  
"What business do you have with them?" She doesn't say anything. "Lindsay, tell me. What?"  
  
"They want to hire me," she states simply.  
  
"Hire you?" He replies in a surprised tone.  
  
"Yes. One of their lawyers came to the area, looking for potentials for their firm...they saw me while I was trying the Eaton case...they checked my background...and called me."  
  
"And you're actually thinking about it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How - Why - What about us?"  
  
"I haven't really thought everything out yet."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Bobby, please."  
  
"When did you plan on telling ME?"  
  
"Tonight. I was going to tell you at dinner."  
  
He sighs and sits up, unable to look at her. "What does this mean, Lindsay? Are we over? Are you leaving me?"  
  
"No, Bobby! Of course not!"  
  
"What did you think - a long distance relationship?"  
  
"I don't know!" She huffs. "It's not even decided yet!"  
  
He stands and finishes buttoning his shirt and pants. He turns to her. "Well, when it is, you know where to find me," he says cooly.  
  
"Bobby, don't leave! Please, don't! Not like this." She begs him, getting up to go after him.  
  
"There isn't anything left to say, Lindsay."  
  
"Sure there is."  
  
"Like what," he asks, harshly.  
  
"I love you," she tells him, touching his cheek.  
  
"Do you?" He asks, serious.  
  
She looks stunned. "How can you ask me that? You know I do!"  
  
"I'm not so sure. You've said it, but when the first chance comes to prove it, you go the other way."  
  
"Dammit Bobby! I told you it's not even set yet!" She looks angry now. "And how dare you be so selfish! I've worked my ass off to get an opportunity like this!"  
  
"Worked YOUR ass off??! You wouldn't know the first thing! You've been doing this - what - two years? I've bled for seven and look where it's got me!"  
  
"Oh, that's what this is about! Me getting what you didn't!"  
  
"That's NOT true!"  
  
"You couldn't just be happy for me, could you, Bobby? What about that? You say you love me, where's your proof?"  
  
"I don't want to let you go. That's my proof."  
  
"Love comes with sacrafices, Bobby."  
  
"Not each other. If you leave, that's exactly what will happen. You'll say we'll see each other as often as possible.maybe at first we will..but eventually it'll stop. It'll be over before we know it. I don't want to risk that."  
  
"It won't happen, Bobby."  
  
"You don't know that."  
  
She sighs, and starts to cry in frustration. "I don't want it to be over, Bobby. I love you and I have faith in us."  
  
His heart breaks to see her cry. "Don't." he wipes her tears. "Please.don't, baby." He kisses her softly at first. "I love you." more "I don't want to lose you." again.  
  
"You won't," she whispers, in between kisses. "You won't."  
  
His kisses become demanding. He kneels onto the carpet, bringing her down with him. Bodies meet in a desperate mission to prove how deep their passion, love and devotion truly goes. Their hands grasp, holding tightly as they reach ecstacy. 'I love you' is repeated again and again as they cling to each other.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Lindsay moves within the empty outer office of Donnell and Associates. Her heart catches in her throat and she finds it hard to breathe as she contemplates what she is about to do. Not only because of him...but the others, too. Over the past few months, Eugene, Ellenor, Bec and Jimmy had become her best friends. They supported her relationship with Bobby and welcomed her into their lives with open arms. Leaving them would without doubt be the hardest thing she'd ever done.  
  
Upon the sound of his door opening, Bobby looks up from the files stacked atop his desk. He smiles.  
  
"You're back."  
  
"I'm back." she says softly, sighing as she pushes the door shut.  
  
"Come here." he whispers, waving his hand.  
  
She walks up to him, and he pulls her onto his lap.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well, what?"  
  
Her nervous tone, sulky composure and inability to look him in the eye gives him the answer he feared.  
  
Frowning, his mouth goes dry before he is able to speak. "You took the job, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes," she says quietly.  
  
He swallows the lump in his throat. "When do you have to go?"  
  
"Two weeks. They need to prepare for my arrival and I.have loose ends to tie up."  
  
Harshly, he demands, "And is that what I am?" He couldn't believe this was happening.  
  
"Bobby." she chokes out his name, standing.  
  
"I'm sorry. I know this is supposed to be good news, but.I just can't accept it. I'm just selfish I guess."  
  
"If it was you, I'd accept it."  
  
"Well, that's the difference between us, I guess."  
  
"I guess." she wipes at the tears streaming down her cheeks. "Maybe I should go..."  
  
"Yeah, you're good at that," he says in an icy voice...his cold, angry eyes rip her heart to shreds.  
  
She lets out a sob and turns, quickly moving out of the office. Upon the sound of the outer door slamming, he gets up. Pain mixes with rage and he loses all control, swinging his arm across the desk - knocking off item after item, some getting broken in the process.  
  
  
  
to be continued... [pic]  
  
~~NEXT TIME: PART TWO: LIFE'S A BOX OF CHOCOLATES...More than a few surprises are a' comin' from both sides...~~  
  
OR NOT TO BE CONTINUED??? LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD! EMAIL ME  
  
THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING! HOPE YOU ENJOYED!  
  
Court's Fanfiction: http://donnellandthepineapple.50megs.com/  
  
DON'T FORGET TO SIGN THE GUESTBOOK BEFORE YOU GO!  
  
[pic] 


End file.
